Blood and Steel
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: Naruto has just landed in the middle of a bloody battle between the free peoples of Middle Earth and a strange and ominous being called Sauron how will Naruto being in Middle Earth alter the War of the Ring? Pairings: NarutoxOC and whoever i see fit.
1. Chapter 1

So how you liking my other stories?

Elgoth: -guards door- Well all clear on the western front

-feels ground shake from a Orc battle march-

Me: -glares at Elgoth- You had to say it -gets in full battle armor-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides a couple Ocs that will appear.

-ground shakes more violently-

Me: Great they brought in the Trolls

'_All right Naruto do or die time_,' Naruto thought as he stared Saskue down. Naruto was now 18 yrs old wearing a dark red coat with black flames along the bottom, three whisker mark on each cheek, and a mop of blonde hair. Saskue, his former best friend, had raven black hair in a duck butt fashion, a black cloak with red cloud designs every so often, and a long nodachi strapped to his back.

"Chidori," Saskue shouted, after completing a rapid set of hand seals, and began charging at Naruto.

"Rasengan," Naruto shouted as he ran forward. When the two attacks met a black orb, like the one that surrounded them six years ago, appeared then a bolt of lightning struck the orb and that was the last anyone saw of them.

With Elgoth...

The fight was not going well for the Gondorian forces at Osgiliath the Orcs had taken half the city and the Army of Gondor was having trouble holding the other half of the city. So Far amir sent for Elgoth, the Champion of Gondor, to help turn the tide and that plan worked, for all of a battle when the ores began herding Gondor's forces to the center of the city. To make matters worse the orcs had begun summoning Nazgul and Trolls to aid them and word was starting to go around that Sauron's top orc lieutenant, Gothmog, had shown up to lead the orc armies.

"Hold your ground men," Elgoth shouted as he saw Berethor and two others run in terror, Berethor with a wound in his chest.

'_A Nazgul blade maybe_,' Elgoth thought, remembering it took a lot to get Berethor to run in fear, and also taking into account the wound in Berethor's chest. Elgoth noticed something strange two bolts of lightning came out of the sky and what was stranger was that it looked like someone was in both of them. Making a snap decision Elgoth ran to the right most lightning bolt, little did he know this simple decision would forever change the course of the War of the Ring.

With Naruto...

Naruto had just woke up with a splitting headache, only to be nearly cut in half by a weird gray skinned creature, with earth brown armor, a weird half helmet, a shield with a flaming eye painted on it, and a sword with a slight hook to the end of it. Reacting fast Naruto pulled out a kunai and just barely stopped the blade short of his face. Using all his might he pushed the blade away and sent the creature reeling backwards. Naruto tried to attack the creature with one of his kunai knives only for the knife to bounce harmlessly off the creature's armor. The creature looked at where Naruto had struck before looking back up at Naruto and letting out a animalistic roar before it charged at Naruto. Naruto began focusing his chakra into his hand only to be met with nothing.

'_This is bad_,' Naruto thought, soon expecting the beast to kill him only to feel blood that wasn't his splattering all over his face. Naruto opened his eyes a crack and a almost silver blade sticking out of the creature's gut, the creature then began to fall forward. Once the creature's body thudded against the ground Naruto saw a man standing 6'1", a scar running from the top of the man's forehead to the right corner of his eye , a matted head of black hair, dark blue eyes, a full beard, and a set of battle armor with a leafless tree emblazoned on his breast. The man nodded toward Naruto before kicking the creature's blade toward Naruto who picked, it up not knowing what else to do.

"You're going to need that," the man said in a tired and worn out voice. Naruto nodded to the figure and grabbed the blade it felt heavy in his hand, Naruto gave the blade a few practice swings and found the blade to be off balance.

'_It'll have to do_,' Naruto thought as he followed the stranger to where ever it was they were going. Not even two minutes they ran into more creatures like the one the stranger had killed. The stranger just sneered at the creatures before he slashed at them killing at least three and leaving the two fatally wounded. After fighting three more groups of the creatures they finally made it back to the stranger's "camp" as he called it, though to Naruto it looked like a wreck. Naruto then turned around and saw others there, and taking in the demoralized looks on their faces, that had been there for a while.

"I need to show him to the Steward," the stranger whispered to someone else. At first Naruto wondered what they were talking about then he wondered how he even heard that as far away as those two were.

"You abandon this post and my father will have your head," the stranger next to him almost shouted. The one that lead Naruto to the camp scoffed at the other.

"Do you really think the steward would kill Gondor's Champion," the stranger scoffed, before walking back over to Naruto.

"Sorry about the lack of introduction," the stranger said, "I am Elgoth Champion of Gondor, and you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto all but shouted, while giving a fox-like grin, Elgoth just looked at Naruto weirdly.

"You have a weird name," Elgoth stated.

"And yours is any better," Naruto retorted. Elgoth merely chuckled before walking over to two mares, a black one and brown one.

"This one is called Shadowstrider," Elgoth said, raising the reign of the black one before handing the reigns of the brown one to Naruto, "he is called Windracer."

Naruto nodded before glancing at, in his eyes, the giant brown horse nervously the horse just tossed Naruto's hand up and neighed as if saying "_I won't let anything too bad happen to you_."

Elgoth confidently, and quickly, got in Shadowstrider's saddle, as if he had done it all his life, Naruto however was struggling to get in the saddle. After watching Naruto trying to get into Windracer's saddle for the tenth time, and most of the company the getting a good laugh, Elgoth got out of his saddle and helped Naruto get into Windracer's saddle. After helping Naruto into the saddle he noticed that Naruto was nervous, almost like he hadn't ridden a horse before.  
"Do they have horses where you come from," Elgoth asked, with a crinkled nose.

"Yes," Naruto answered, "I've just never ridden one before."

Elgoth sighed and began rubbing his head, but he noticed that Windracer wasn't skittering around he just stood there like a mule.

'_Strange usually he's all over the place when someone tries to ride him_,' Elgoth thought to himself before he galloped out of Osgiliath, with Naruto nervously galloping behind him.

Three days later...

Naruto and Elgoth had ridden many miles and they had taken a round about route to the city that Elgoth called "Minas Tirith" which Naruto had learned meant "Tower of Guard" and that he was in a place called Gondor, which was once a great and mighty kingdom that had lost it's grandeur since the steward Denethor II had taken power. Naruto had also learned the city he had landed in was called Osgiliath, which was all but on the border of Gondor, and was being attacked by creatures called Orcs, one of which had attacked him.

They were resting by a river when the normally calm Windracer's ears pricked up and he began freaking out. Naruto immediately ran to calm his new steed when a group of five Orcs jumped from the trees and blindsided Naruto, knocking him unconscious into the river. When Wind racer saw his master fall into the river he galloped after Naruto but two of the Orcs barred his way. Golgotha killed them but by the time he realized Naruto was gone Naruto was many leagues away.

With Mira...

Mira of the Lady Galadriel was standing by a river that was half-way to Rivendell when she saw something curious. A young Man floating down stream in a red coat with black flames along the hem, orange and black pants, weird black shoes, spikey blonde hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, and a weird object on his head with a leaf etched into the metal.

'_That's strange_,' Mira thought as she looked in the direction the boy had come from and then decided to fish him out. Once she got the boy fished out he bolted straight up, gasped for air, and began looking around frantically. The boy then jumped to his feet and began looking around frantically when he finally spotted Mira he went to grab something from one of the pouches on his belt then stopped.

"Who are you," the person asked, looking at her curiously.

"I am Mira, Shield Maiden of Lothlorien and servant to the Lady Galadriel," Mira replied calmly, "What's your name?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," the Man said with a fox-like grin. Mira just smiled and nodded at him as he put his strange weapon away. About six minutes later Mira had a fire going and she was cooking a stew when Naruto came out from behind a tree wearing a dark green shirt that was almost too small for him, brown pants that barely covered his ankles, and boots that were too small.

"When are my clothes gonna be dry," Naruto whined, practically throwing the boots away. Mira just sighed and poured Naruto a bowl of stew.

"They should be ready in the morning," Mira answered calmly as she poured herself a bowl of stew and began eating. Now that things were calmer Naruto finally got to get a good look at the woman who fished him our of the river. She stood around 6'1", ebony black hair, pointy ears coming from out of her hair, emerald green eyes, she was wearing a brown robe like top, earth brown pants, and earth brown boots.

"Lets call it an evening and get some rest," Mira announced as she pulled out a bedroll. Naruto nodded and promptly went to sleep.

Well how do you like it so far?

How do you like the Elgoth and Mira?

What shall become of Naruto?

How will Naruto and Saskue showing up in Middle Earth affect the War of the Ring?

Tune in and find out.


	2. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

ATTENTION FAITHFUL READERS:

THIS IS AN ALL CHANNELS TRANSMISSION

DUE TO INTERNET BEING OUT AT MY HOUSE AND THE ONLY INTERNET SOURCE BEING SEVEN MILES AWAY UPDATES WILL NOT BE COMING AS OFTEN FOR A WHILE.

That is all.


End file.
